Forgotten
by Smiles55
Summary: Be careful what you say, it may come back too bite you. Literally.
1. Preview

**I do not own twilight**

 **Prologue**

It all started innocently enough, just six little meaningless words. Maybe just maybe if he had known he would have stayed silent. All too often the phrase "words have power" is taken for granted. Words that would have been meaningless otherwise have power brought fourth by the speakers emotion. Many, many years too late would he truely realise his much heartahe and pain with only six little meaningless words " _I will wait for you always_ ". A promise never kept that tied two souls together for eternity.


	2. Stranger

**I do not own Twilight**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Kindness of a strager**

Aurora sighed and let her head fall to the steering wheel with a dull thump. The same question kept reapeting in her head why now of all times did the battery have to die. Now she was stuck in the middle of nowhere with a smoking car and useless cell phone. She checked the map again as if wishing it would change. Nope, not happening still too far to walk in either direction. Her car just had to break down right between Port Angelas and Forks. As if things just couldn't possibly get worse the sun had set hours ago and it was raining again.

Frustrated tears pricked her eyes as lightning raced acrossed the darkened sky followed by an ear shattering boom. No way she could even attempt to walk to the nearest phone to call for help. Not in the dark and espeially not in this weather. Like it had been spurned by her thoughts there was another eye searing flash the following boom of thunder left her ears ringing. It was hours later when the storm calmed down enough for her to fall asleep.

When she woke up only a couple of hours later Aurora could not find even the small amount of energy it took to open her eyes. Just as sleep was about to take hold of her semi- aware mind once again there was a knock on the car window. Startled she jumped upright, not the smartest thing to do in a cramped car seat. Deciding that her aching back and kinked neck could wait Aurora turned towards her window and held back the scream trying to build in her throat. At first her sleep clouded eyes could only make out the general shape of the very tall and intimidating man. It took her longer than she would have liked for the adrenaline now coursing through her system to jump start the rest of her brain.

A hundred scenearios from every horror movie raced through her mind and it was all she could do to stop the on coming panick attack. So caught up in her thoughts of being dragged of in the woods and being murdered she had failed to acknowledge the giant out side her car. Cursing herself for the almost inaudible squeak that worked its way fro her mouth when he knocked on the window once again. Aurora took a long deep breath and decided that no he was not leaving if she ignored him long enough. Checking that she had indeed been smart enough to at least lock the doors last night Aurora gathered what little courage she had. Cracking the window just enough that he would be able to hear her, she cleared her throat.


	3. Heaven

**I do not own twiight**

 **Forgotten Chapter 2**

 **Southern Angel**

 _ **"**_ _ **H- hello**_ _ **"**_ Aurora frowned that came out weaker than she wanted it to sound.

The man sighed and leaned down to look through the window again. His look of relief was replaced by a by a nervous smile that made her heart skip a couple of beats and her face to turn red. If Aurora believed in angels she would have bet anything she owned that the man looking in her window had to be one. He was tall with sandy blond hair ,dark topaz eyes, and flawless pale skin that looked like it had never been exposed to the sun. Despite his discomfort she noticed he held himself with the confidence and assurance that he could take care of himself.

 _ **" Are you alright ma'am? Do you need some help? Is there someone you'd like me to call ?"**_ poor guy was obviously uncomfortable. He looked like he was two seconds away from running for the hills and forgetting he ever saw her. Aurora couldn't help but to shiver slightly at his southern drawl. She felt goose bumps spread across her arms and legs. Taking another deep breath to try and calm her racing heart Aurora managed a half hearted (nervous) smile and a stuttered reply. _ **"Y-yeah, I- I'd appreciate that, I-If you wouldn't mind? M-my Uncle Charlie he, uh, he's expecting me…".**_

Aurora gave the man another assessing look and decided to err on the side of caution just because she was grateful didn't mean she needed to be stupid. _**"He's the police chief of forks, I have his number somewhere…**_ **ah here it is…thanks."** There now he knew someone would be looking for her should she suddenly go missing. Grabbing the slip of paper with her uncles contact info on it she carefully slid it through the crack in the window. He took the paper barely glancing at it as he took out his phone and dialed the number. Looking from his phone to Aurora he turned the speaker on and held his phone and held it against the window. Two rings later Charlie's voice filtered through the speaker making Aurora almost cry out in relief.


End file.
